This invention applies to the field of fiber optic lighting, and in particular to programmable lighting requiring switched or moving light patterns. This also includes the field in interactive lighting, whereby a person is able to select an object or area to be illuminated, or in which a recorded program can sequentially illuminate different portions of a display.